wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Steam Tank (Warcraft III)
The sturdy Dwarven Steam Tanks are a new addition to the Alliance forces. The stalwart Dwarven pilots have even been known to ram enemy structures at high speeds and reduce whole fortifications to dust under the Steam Tanks' steel treads. Information The Steam Tank has a ranged attack and is used solely to kill buildings. The Steam Tank has very thick building armor which makes them very difficult to kill. Usually players send a few Steam Tanks with their attacking force to help finish an enemy town. Another strategy is to secretly mass a group of Steam Tanks. Players either head up the tech-tree directly to Steam Tanks or switch over to them later in the game. To do this you need around 3-4 Workshops training Steam Tanks. Keep them hidden so the enemy doesn't know what you're up to. Once you've created a group of 6-12 Steam Tanks send them in. The key is to surprise the enemy so they are not prepared. You want them to discover the Steam Tanks as they are losing their town and can't do anything about it. A cool trick is to get an Amulet of Recall, send your Hero into an enemy town then recall a group of Steam Tanks into the town. A more likely trick is to get an Archmage to level 6 then Teleport in with Steam Tanks. The key is surprise. Research the damage upgrades for the Steam Tanks! They can make a huge difference. Bring Peasants with your Steam Tanks to repair them during battle. If that is not possible, send them home to be repaired if they are severely damaged. ;Steam Tank Counters :;All ::Steam Tanks are large and have difficulty pathing around. Take advantage of this by placing plenty of units in their way blocking their path which will make it difficult for them to move. If possible surround them with units so they can't get to the buildings they are after. ::Steam Tanks have building armor so use Siege Units against them. :;Humans ::Mountain King - Storm Bolt/Thunder Clap - Stun the Steam Tanks ::Sorceress - Slow - Slow them so that they are much less effective :;Orcs ::Tauren Chieftain - War Stomp - use to stun the Steam Tanks ::Raiders - Ensnare - stop them in their tracks. Raiders also do siege damage making them good against Steam Tanks ;Night Elves ::Keeper of the Grove - Entangling Roots - makes Steam Tanks very unhappy ::Druids of the Talon - Cyclone - when they are up in the air, you don't have a care. Note--this does not actually work since Steam Tanks are considered mechanical units. Cyclone only works on organic units. :;Undead ::Lich - Frost Nova ::Ghouls - Surround with Ghouls to limit pathing ::Frost Wyrms - Slow them with their freezing attack Upgrades ;Black Gunpowder :Increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Steam Tanks, and Gyrocopters. : :;Refined Gunpowder ::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Steam Tanks, and Gyrocopters. : :: ::;Imbued Gunpowder :::Further increases the ranged attack damage of Riflemen, Mortar Teams, Steam Tanks, and Gyrocopters. :: ;Iron Plating :Increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Gyrocopters, and Steam Tanks. : :;Steel Plating ::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Gyrocopters, and Steam Tanks. : :: ::;Mithril Plating :::Further increases the armor of Militia, Footmen, Spell Breakers, Knights, Gyrocopters, and Steam Tanks. :: Manual description These cumbersome, heavily armored vehicles are mobile siege weapons piloted by brave and sometimes reckless dwarves. Their heavy weaponry is too cumbersome to target enemy units and can only be used on buildings. World Editor description :Heavily armored vehicle, effective at destroying buildings. External links Category:Warcraft III melee human units Category:Bronzebeard dwarves